My little Pony: The Lolli Triplets
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: The lolli triplets are coming to Ponyville! Along the way they will make new friends,Face new Enemies and make a old Bakery come too life! Friendship/Humor/Family/Adventure. No flames unless it is how to make the story better
1. The Lolli Triplets are in town

**Me: New story! I know you are wondering why my stories are having a late Updates and here are the reasons for each story.**

**My crazy ToD show with the PPG's and the RRb's: One person dared Bubbles,Blossom, and Buttercup to do all the Dares By them selfs**

**Time to shine: Working on the Next chapter and running out of ideas for that chapter**

**Soulmates by heart, mind, and body: The chapter is almost done so look out for the update some time next week.**

**The Crazypuff girls joins the Powerpuff girls: Running out of ideas**

**Lolli-Heart- She is an Alicorn with a blue coat, Light Pink mane that looks like Princess clestia's along with a Pink tail that also looks like Princess Clestia's, a Big red bow and some red shoes. Her cutie mark is two Heart Lollipops crossing each other. She Loves to read and bake for her sisters and help Lollipopper make outfits.**

**Lolli-Star- She is An Alicorn as well with a blue coat and a slighly darker pink mane and tail that look like princess Clestia's, a Big Red bow and some red shoes. Her cutie mark is tow Star lollipops crossing each other. She loves to make Sweets, Mostly Lollipops and Cupcakes. And loves to help around.**

**Lollipopper- She is a filly Alicorn with a Blue coat, with a Pink andMane and Tail Clestia like, A Big Pink bow with Lollipops on in and some Red shoes. She didn't get her cutie mark yet. She Loves to paint and design outfits with her big sister Lolli-Heart, and Loves to make Treats with her big sister Lolli-Star!**

**Lolli-Heart:The story is about how me and my twin sister Lolli-Star live in Ponyvile So enjoy!**

* * *

Lolli-Hearts POV

Me, my Sister Lolli-Star and Lollipopper going to Ponyville to get away from the life of being treated like royalty even though we aren't. "Oh My Gosh we are going to ponyville!" my Sister yelled. "I know!" I said back. "So what do you think it's like?" Lollipopper asked me. "I'm not sure, But it looks like we are here!" I said pointing at the upcoming town. "Yes! Finnaly!" Lolli-star shouted. "Sister calm down!" I said slapping her in the face. "Ok, Ok!" She said. "Now we need to find the one called Twilight Sparkle." I said looking at the map. "I think she is over there!" Lollipopper said pointing at a Purple Unicorn. "Let's ask her!" I said walking to the Unicorn. "Um excuse me Miss, Are you Twilight sparkle?" I said. "Why yes I'm Twilight Sparkle. May I ask who you are?" Twilight said. "My name is Lolli-Heart and this is my Twin sisters Lolli-Star and Lollipopper. We came from canterlot and we are looking for a place to stay." I said. "Ok, but first let me show you my friends. Lets start with pinkie pie." Twilight said walking to a store. "Well come on sillys!" She said motioning us over. "Comming! Come on sister darling!" I said pulling Lolli-Star.

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said to a bouncing earth pony. "Oh Hi Twilight, Who are these three?" The pony said. "Their new here Pinkie Pie, There names are Lolli-Heart, Lolli-Star and Lollipopper. they came from canterlot!" Twilight said. "Hello there Lolli-Heart,Lolli-Star and Lollipopper my name is Pinkie Pie and this is my pet Gummy!" Pinkie Pie said showing us an alligator. "Don't worry he doesn't bite see!" Pinkie pie said showing us her pets mouth. "That is the Cutest Pet ever!" Lollipopper said. "Well come on I still need to show you my other friends!" Twilight said "Ok! It was nice meaning you Pinkie Pie!" me and my sisters said waving good bye. "That won't be the last time you see her." Twilight said. "What will she do?" My sister asked. "She will throw a party. It is like her quest to Befriend every pony she meets!" Twilight said.

"So who are we meeting next?" I asked. "Apple Jack! Her and her family own Apple acres!" Twilight said running to a barn. "Wait up!" Lolli-Star said. "Hey Apple Jack!" Twilight said. "Hey Twilight, Who are these new Ponys?" She said while hitting a tree making all the apples fall off. "They are my new friends Lolli-Heart, Lolli-Star and Lollipopper!" Twilight said "Well Howdy there! my name is Apple Jack, over there is Big Manintosh, This little Filly is AppleBloom and in the Chair is Granny Smith!" Apple Jack said. "Hi there. My name is Apple Bloom What yours!" Apple Bloom asked Lollipopper "My name is Lollipopper! Did you get your Cutie mark yet?" Lollipopper asked. "Nope! did you?" Apple Bloom asked "Nope." Lollipopper said back "Good! I want you to join The CutieMark Cursaders!" Apple Bloom suggested. "Big Sisters can I join Please!" Lollipopper said "Well Apple Bloom what do the Cutie Mark Cursaders do?" I asked "Well we go out and try to find our Cutie Marks!" Apple Bloom said "Ok you can join!" Lolli-Star said "By the way, I love your bows! They look like my bow!" Apple Bloom said " Thanks. I like your bow too!" Lollipopper said. "Before I forget you need this to be an honorary Cutiemark Crusader!" Apple Bloom said handing Lollipopper a cape. "Thank you!" Lollipopper said. "Well come on Lollipopper we still have many ponies to meet. You can come back here when we are done!" I said "Ok! Bye Apple Bloom, Bye AppleJack!" Lollipopper said waving.

"So what do you ponies like to do?" Twilight asked us."I like to Bake sweets Mostly lollipops and Cupcakes." Lolli-Star said "I like to design outfits and paint with my big sister Lolli-Heart and Bake sweets with my other big sister Loli-Star!" Lollipopper said "And I like to Bake for my sisters and Help Lollipopper paint and make outfits for us when we go out." I said "Why do you need outfits to go out?" Twilight asked. "Well we look like Princess Celestia so the others in canterlot think we are Roalty!" Lollipopper said. "And it gets really annoying." I said "I just want to have a simple conversation with out somebody giving me something!" Lolli-Star said. "Well this pony loves attention and design outfits!" Twilight said walking to a Boutique. "Hey Rarity Hi Sweetie Bell!" Twilight said. "Hi Twilight dear!" Rarity said. "Hi Twilight!" Sweetie Bell said "I have Three new ponies to show you!" Twilight said. "Why Hello my name is Rarity I run this Boutique! And this is my little sister Sweetie Bell!" Rarity said. "Hi Rarity, Sweetie Bell, My name is Lollipopper! These two are my Big Sisters Lolli-Heart and Lolli-Star!" Lollipopper said. "That is splended!" Rarity said. "Lolli-Heart and Lollipopper love designing outfits, Just like you Rarity!" Twilight said. "Well mabye they can help me with this order. I need to make three dresses with ruby rhinestones and a gold thread, Its needs to look like this!" Rarity said showing me and Lollipopper the picture. "Ok, So where do we start!" Lollipopper said. "Well we need gold thread but I ran out!" Rarity said crying. "I can make some!" Lollipopper said. "Making the Gold thread is Hard darling!" Rarity said. "Not to me! I love making thread, In fact Im the fastest thread maker in Canterlot!" Lollipopper said. "You came from Canterlot?" Rarity said. "Yep! We had to escape because people was treating us like Roalty!" I said. "Well I want to see Lollipopper make Gold thread!" Rarity said.

Lollipopper's POV

"You want to see me, make the thread!" I said. "Yes I do." Rarity said. "Lolli-Heart can you get the string and Gold dye from your pouch!" I said "Here you go!" Lolli-Heart said giving me my materials. "Do you want the thread to be sparklely or just regular?" I asked Rarity. "I would like sparklely please." Rarity said. "I need my gold dust please!" I said while Lolli-star handed me the dust. "Now I just need to coat the string in gold wait to dry then sprinkle the dust on top, and mix the string together to make Gold thread!" I said making the Thread. "Why this is really Nice of you Sweetie!" Rarity said. "Thanks." I said back. "Now about the dresses, can you find rubys?" Rarity asked. "Find them, I have them!" I said showing her my bag full of Gems. "How many do you need? I said "I need Three and they need to be in a heart shape." Rarity said "Here you go three heart Rubies!" I said giving her the gems. "Thank you! Can I call you Lolli?" She asked. "Sure!" I said Back. "Well rarity we have to leave I hope you can finish the dresses in time!" Twilight said. "I hope!" Rarity said.

"So. Where to next?" I asked. "We are going to my friend Fluttershy's Cottage! She loves animals and is really sweet!" Twilight said. "So where is she?" Lolli-star asked. "She is right there!" Twilight said pointing at a Yellow Pegasaus who is talking to a bunny. "Hey Fluttershy." Twilight said "Oh Hi Twilight!" Fluttershy said. "Fluttershy these are my friends Lolli-Heart, Lolli-Star, and Lollipopper!" Twilight said. "Well Hi my name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said. "Do you have any pets?" I asked. "Yep! this is Angel my bunny!" Fluttershy said showing us her bunny. "Can I have a pet big sisters!" I pleaded "Why not?" Lolli-Heart said. "Yes!" I said "I have many animals to chose from." Fluttershy said. "Do you have a Puppy?" I asked. "Yes I do!" Fluttershy showing me a Yorkie. "Aww it's sooooo cute! I will take it!" I said petting my new Puppy. "Thanks Fluttershy." Lolli-heart said. "Your welcome!" Fluttershy said. "Bye!" I said while running with my puppy. "do you want a treat girl?" I said holding a mini vanilla cupcake. She started wagging her tail and running in a circle. "Her you go!" I said putting the cupcake down. She ate it all up in no time flat. "I'm going to name you Cupcake!" I said petting her head.

"We only have one more pony." Twilight said "Hey Twilight!" a Pegasus said. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said. "Who are the new ponies?" Rainbow dash asked. "My name is Lollipopper and these are my sisters Lolli-Heart and Lolli-Star! And this is my puppy Cupcake!" I said. "Cool!" Rainbow dash said. "Do you control the sky?" I asked. "Yes I do! Want to try?" Rainbow dash said. "Sure!" I said Flying into the sky. "Ok this is how you do it! You can either fly through the cloud or kick the cloud." Rainbow dash said. "Im going to go though the cloud." I said flying though clouds deystroing clouds. "Wow kid that was almost as fast as me!" Rainbow dash said. "Cool! I have been practicing!" I said. "Practice I little more ok." Rainbow dash said. "I will!" I said flying to my sisters and Twilight. "bye Rainbow dash!" I said walking away to find a house. "Well bye Rainbow dash!" Twilight said. "Oooo! I want to live here!" I said pointing at a old bakery. "Well is anypony living there?" Lolli-Hearts asked. "I'm going to look, Come on Cupcake!" I said running to the Bakery and looking around. "Nope! But come here!" I said "Comming lollipop!" Lolli-Heart said. "Hurry!" I said "We can only go but so fast!" Lolli-Star said walking though the door. "Why are the Lights out?" I asked. "SURPISE!" Everypony said. "For us! Why you shouldn't have!" I said. "But I had too since you are new ponies and it is my goal to Befriend Everypony!" Pinkie Pie said. "I told you so!" Twilight said. "I don't care! where's the cake!" I asked. "Right here sweetie!" Rarity said handing me some cake. "Thanks." I said. "Well we like the gesture but we need to get some sleep, I'm sorry every pony." Lolli-Star said. "Aww!" everypony said as they left. "Booo!" I said. "You need to sleep lilttle sis." Lolli-Heart said while picking me up and dropping me on a bed. "Man!" I yelled pulling the covers over my head. "Well its been fun and all but me and the others need to sleep. Bye twilight!" I heard Lolli-star said and closing the door. "Well we need to write a letter." Lolli-Heart said removing the covers off my head. "Can I send it off this time!" I said. "Sure! but you have to write it!" Lolli-Heart said. "Ok!" I said using magic to get a quill and paper. "Dear Princess Celestia, We have come to Ponyville like you asked and so far we made some friends! I know for sure you know one of them, Twilight Sparkle. Her and her friends are really nice, Lilttle old Lollipopper is in a group called The CutieMark Crusaders! We are living in a abandoned bakery it looks worn down but we will make it the best factory in equestria! From the Lolli triplets." Lolli-Heart and Lolli-Star said. "Ok I'm going to send it!" I said sending the letter to Princess Celestia. "Well time to go to sleep!" Lolli-Heart said. "Can I work on the Bakery until eleven?" I asked "Ok but not a minute more!" Lolli-Star said going to sleep. "Ok!" I said getting some paint. "Let's see I love gold, Lolli-heart loves hearts and Lollipops, and Lolli-Star loves Candy. Oh I can paint the place gold and then paint Hearts, Stars, and Candy on the walls with some glitter to make it shine!" I said to myself while painting the walls using my magic. "Now the name can be 'The Triplets Sweets!' I said Painting the name on a big piece of cardboard. "Now I can put some gems here and there to make it sparkle. I also need some ingredients to make our sweets, I need to make a check list. I need some Red apples, more gems, some sprinkles, flour, frosting in different flavors, lollipop sticks, Cupcake holders, and much more!" I said making the list. "Time to hit the hay if I want to get the stuff early."I said going to sleep not knowing I was covered with gold paint and glitter.

* * *

**Me: And that ends the first chapter of My little pony: The Triplets!**


	2. Getting started

**Me: Im Sorry that none of my stories were updated last week. I was in Virgina and the wifi there was cutting on and off so I couldn't update anything!**

* * *

Lollipopper's POV

_Dream_

"Hey! You!" Somebody said "What?" I said back "Blank Flank over here!" Somebody else said "Stop Calling me that!" I yelled back "Blank Flank! Blank Flank! Blank Flank!" They all said.

Reality

"Stop it! Stop It! Stop it!" I yelled. "Lollipopper! Wake up!" Lolli-Star said shaking me. "I'm up!" I said "Sorry but you were having the dream agian." Lolli-Star said. "Why are you covered in paint and glitter?" Lolli-Heart said "I was working on the sign, and the walls." I said showing them the wall. "Nice Lil sis!" Lolli-Heart said. "Now what is the Bakery name?" Lolli-Star said. "The name is The Triplets Sweets!" I said "Thats a nice name. Now we need ingredents, Pans, Cupcake pans, and a lot more!" Lolli-star said "I got that covered!" I said getting the list. "Ok so first we need some Gems." Lolli-Heart said. "To the dirt field!" I said running out the door. "Come back here and take a bath!" Lolli-Star said while she ran my bath. "Im still putting glitter on me." I said walking back taking my bath. "Ok." Lolli-Star said. I took my bath and rolled in glitter, so we are just walking to the dirt field. "Are we there yet!" I said "Yes we are here." Lolli-Star said "Yes!" I yelled "Now you know what to do right?" Lolli-Heart said "Yep. Dig until I find gems and when I do I come back to you two and give you the gems then start over." I said "Do you want the shovel or are you going to use your wings again?" Lolli-Star said "I'm going to dig with my hooves this time!" I said digging a hole with cupcake.

Me and cupcake have been digging for about an hour now and we didn't find a thing! Every time we saw some gems they disappeared, so we found gems and like always they would disappear but this time we saw a hole where the gems were and we jumped in it! I'm guessing that you wouldn't believe what we found,Well sat on. We were on top of a massive pile of different gems!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled "Cupcake we found the jackpot!" I started putting gems in my bag until the massive pile was in my bag. "Cupcake! Come on we need to get back!" I said until someone cleared their throat. "Where do you think you're going?" Somebody said "Ummmm. To the surface." I said not turning around. "Not with my gems my dear filly." The thing said. "No!" I said back turning around faceing a diamond dog. "Then you can't leave." He said. "I can and I will." I said trying to fly but heavy bag wouldn't budge. "Looks like a weak filly like you can't pick up a heavy bag!" He said. "What did you call me?" I said. "I called you a weak filly." He snapped back. "I want you to know that I'm not a weak filly! If I was a weak filly then why would I be talking to you right now! Weak fillys would start screaming just from looking at you, but not this filly. This filly had to be a strong filly in order to survive! I'm what most people call a blank flank, I was teased for it in school. Then one day when my friend called me a blank flank all my emotions just shut down and I said who cares you never got your cutiemark either. So if you're calling some pony weak then you need to take a good look in the mirror!" I yelled getting in his face then digging a hole out. "You disgust me." I said holding cupcake. I dug back to the surface but I found a diamond and threw it in the hole hoping the dog got it. "Sister you came back!" Lolli-Heart said hugging me. "Yeah took a while then I found a massive pile of gems!" I said showing her my bag. "Wow that's a lot!" Lolli-Heart said "Where is Lolli-Star?" I asked. "She got the rest of the stuff we need then went home." Lolli-Heart said. "I'm going to need help?" I said trying to pull the bag. "Did you forget already that you can use magic?" Lolli-Heart said. "Oh yeah." I said using magic to pick up the bag. Me and Lolli-Heart was walking home when we saw Lolli-Star handing out flyers to the bakery. "Excue me ma'am do you want to visit The Triplets Sweets?" Lolli-Star said giving a lady the flyer "im sorry but I'm already have my favorite bakery at Sugercube corner." The lady said. "Man! I just can't give away these flyers!" Lolli-Star said. "Give me a flyer." I said taking a flyer and walking to a mare. "Excuse me can you vist this Bakery me and my big sisters made?" I said handing her the flyer. "We make personalized treats for anypony, and are made with hoofgrown ingredients!" I said cheerfully. "Why sure!" She said. "Please tell your friends!" I said. "How did you do that?" Lolli-Star said. "Just a little cutie filly like me." I said. "Well let's go home and start making some Gem cupcakes." Lolli-Hearts said. "Finally!" I said.

We walked home to see some ponies at our bakery. "Hey! Do you work here?" One of them said. "Yeah." I said. "Well we want to order some of your treats." She said. "Well let us get inside so we can." Lolli-Heart said "Ok. Hey Everypony move so the owners can get in!" She yelled. Everypony walked out of the way so we could open the door, and when we did the ponies went in and stood at the register.

Lolli-Star's POV

"Ok miss what do you want personalized? Cupcakes, Cakes, Cookies, Candy, or Lollipops?" I asked. "I would like a personalized Cupcake please. It has to be a chocolate cupcake with Pink frosting in the shape of a crown and a ruby gem to top it off." the pony said. "Ok that will be ten bits. Your order will take two minutes so please sit in our waiting room." I said pointing to a room."Ok here you go." The pony said handing me ten bits "You girls got that!" I shouted "Got it!" Lollipopper said trying to find a ruby. "On it!" Lolli-Star said making the cupcake. "Welcome to The Triplets Sweets where we make personalized sweets, how can I help you?" I said to the next pony "Hi Lolli-Star darling." Rarity said. "Hi Rarity! Would you like a personalized treat?" I asked. "Sure why not. I want a rich Red velvet cupcake with a light vanilla frosting and two diamonds to top it off." Rarity asked. "Ok that will be 20 bits please!" I said. "Where is the pony who asked for a chocolate cupcake?" Lollipopper said "She is over there." I said pointing at a pony. "Oh thanks." Lollipopper said giving the pony her cupcake. "See you again!" Lollipopper said. "Lil lollipop put the diamonds on the cupcake please!" Lolli-Star said "Fine!" Lollipopper shouted back. "Sorry about that Rarity." I said back. "Miss Rarity do you want to taste it?" Lollipopper asked her. "Sure!" Rarity said "Here you go!" Lolli-Star said handing her the cupcake. Rarity took a bite of the cupcake and her reaction was unreadable. "Miss Rarity how does it taste?" Lollipopper asked scared. "This cupcake is wonderful!" Rarity said "Thank you!" Lollipopper said "Your welcome!" Rarity said finishing up her cupcake. "Please come back too!" I said. "I will!" Rarity said leaving her bits on the counter. We served about 15 ponies not counting visits from Derpy for muffins, and got 50 bits. "Hey does anybody want to try my new cupcake?" Lollipopper said. "What is it called?" Lolli-Star asked. "It is called the Lollipop special!" She said showing us her cupcake. "Let me try it." I said taking a piece from the cupcake. "This is good! What is in it?" I asked still eating the cupcake. "It's made from the regular cupcake ingredients two candy gems, Shappires to be in fact, Pieces of lollipops mostly mystery flavor, and some whipped cream for the small center." Lollipopper said. "Can you make some little ones so we can give them to the ponies tomorrow." Lolli-Star said. "Sure!" Lollipopper said making the cupcakes. "Hurry up, you only need to make 20 of them!" I said. "Too late! I already made 40 of them!" Lollipopper said. "Whatever. Now go to sleep!" I said yawning. "Ok. I'm putting them in the fridge." Lollipopper said. "Good night!" I said "Peace!" Lollipopper said going to sleep. Lolli-Star was already asleep but she was thinking good night.


End file.
